


My Managers Are My Dads

by FaunaProductions



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Enjoy!, F/M, M/M, and then people enabled me to write this, i was like what if the managers adopted christine!, so i did, this is ridiculous and not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaunaProductions/pseuds/FaunaProductions
Summary: It's literally just the managers are in love and now they're Christine's dads
Relationships: Gilles André/Richard Firmin, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	My Managers Are My Dads

Christine was young when her father died—old enough to take care of herself, certainly, but still young.

She turned to an older man as a pseudo-father figure, but he turned out to be a creep who watched her through the mirror in her dressing room.

She was frightened of him, as any self-respecting, reasonable person might be.

The managers of the opera house had only been there for a couple of months before she started latching onto them as father figures as well.

"Miss Daaé, you've not eaten," Richard Firmin would tsk, offering her something from his own lunch. "We can't have our understudy drop out too, think of all the refunds we will have to issue!"

He began bringing more food than he needed, simply to share a warm meal with her to ensure she was fed properly.

His wife did not ask about the extra food, nor was she really interested; theirs was one which people might call a "marriage of convenience."

She did not get onto him for his incredibly close relationship with Gilles André, and he did not question her about her own relationship with her maid.

Gilles, on the other hand, was a bachelor—a confirmed one, at that—and he was quite happy in his life with Richard.

Gilles found himself becoming the source of any advice Christine needed—he was the first to know about her engagement, though it was not kept nearly as secret as she and Raoul had hoped, and he gave her relationship advice when she asked.

It had been several months since anyone had heard from the Phantom when Christine barged into the managers' office, completely distraught.

"My dear, what's wrong?!" Gilles asked, gently guiding her to a chair so she could sit down.

"The engagement is off," she sobbed, her fingers digging into his suit jacket.

Richard produced a handkerchief from his breast pocket. "What did he do  _ now _ ?"

She was shaking as she answered, " _ Nothing _ , but if the Phantom finds out about it, he'll kill Raoul."

"He's gone," Richard assured her, though even he knew that the masked man would only stay away for so long before making some dramatic return.

"Besides," Gilles said, gently rubbing her back to soothe her. "You know if you tell Monsieur le Vicomte your reason, he will not accept it."

"He will have to," she decided, setting her jaw.

Gilles and Richard looked at each other, having a silent conversation based on facial expressions alone.

Finally, after an eyeroll in Gilles' direction, Richard kneeled in front of Christine and took her hand. "Miss Daaé, you cannot allow this menace to ruin your big day!"

"He already  _ has _ , Monsieur Firmin!" she protested, shaking her head. "I'm calling it off, and Raoul will have to accept that!"

Richard looked at Gilles with a raised eyebrow.

Gilles sighed, taking Christine's other hand. "My dear, you cannot allow this- this  _ thing _ to run your life."

"Monsieur le Vicomte, with all due respect, is a very stubborn man," Richard added, "I agree with Monsieur André's earlier point, he will not accept your reason."

"Well, I still can't get married because I don't have my father to walk me down the aisle," she said, shaking her head again.

The managers glanced at each other with mirrored frowns.

Tentatively, Richard suggested, "Monsieur le Comte can take your arm."

"I don't even know the man!" she said, pulling her hands back to cross her arms.

Richard looked at Gilles with a slight shrug of his shoulders and a small shake of his head.

"Well, in that case…" Gilles said slowly, kneeling beside Richard. "What if one of us walked you down the aisle?"

"Would that change things?" Richard asked, glancing between Gilles and Christine.

Christine stared at the managers. "Is that- would you- do you  _ want _ to walk me down the aisle?"

Without any hesitation, they spoke in unison, "Absolutely."

She considered it for a moment. "I think I could get married then…"

After that conversation, she began to refer to the pair as "Papa André" and "Papa Firmin"—at first, a joke, but eventually, more serious.

Months later, when the Phantom was nothing but a mere memory, Richard approached Christine with an interesting offer.

"You're an adult and it doesn't matter too much, really," he said, an uncharacteristic nervousness about his person. "But Gilles and I wanted to… adopt you. Legally speaking, it would, of course, be myself and my wife but…"

Christine looked at Gilles. "Is he serious?"

"Only if you want, of course," Gilles said quickly, "Otherwise, we will not speak of it again."

"No, actually, I…" her voice faltered and she just nodded.

Richard let out a relieved laugh. "Good, good, we'll sort out the paperwork as soon as possible."

Within two months, Christine was legally adopted by the Firmins.

With a happy marriage with Raoul, and two wonderful and caring fathers, Christine de Chagny was more than content with life.

She felt loved and cared for and safe—and that's what really mattered.


End file.
